We Don't Have To
by DarkSeductress
Summary: AU Sasuke and Hinata are faced with a life changing decision. SasukeHinata pairing. Oneshot. If you don't like it, don't read it. Can you guess what they're talking about? Now has a link that should help with the confusion.


05-13-05

"We Don't Have To"

By: DarkSeductress

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Naruto.

Pairing: Sasuke/Hinata

Summary: (AU) Sasuke and Hinata are faced with a life changing decision.

Author's Note: I know this is an unusual pairing but if situations were correct, it could possibly happen. Also, this story is inspired by a published story I read once in my College English class last year. I can't remember the name though (sheepish grin.)

Sasuke Uchiha sat in the motionless car, staring straight ahead, his hands gripping the steering wheel. Hinata Hyuuga sat beside him in the passenger seat, head bowed, purple hair dripping into her face, eyes on the verge of tears, a hand over her abdomen.

"You don't have to do this." Sasuke's voice came out calm and cool, never betraying the torment in his soul.

"I-I know. But it's the right thing to do." Hinata barely stammered because she speaking so slowly. She fought the tremors spreading through her conscience to every limb in her body.

Sasuke's grip on the wheel tightened. Anger laced his voice as he spoke, "It's not the right thing to do and you fucking know it."

Hinata blinked back tears as her hand rubbed her abdomen. This time she couldn't control the stuttering. "W-we have to d-do this."

Sasuke's knuckles turned white from his grip. His voice rose a level, dripped in anger, annoyance, and disgust. "If _we_ had anything to with this, then _we _wouldn't be here right now."

Hinata cringed and clasped her eyes shut. She was silent for a moment. Her lips trembled as a lone tear escaped the corner of her left eye. "B-but my f-father-"

"This doesn't have shit to do with your father. Fuck him." Sasuke seethed finally turning to stare at her bowed head.

After what seemed an eternity, Hinata met his eyes. The tension and anger were evident in his face by the set of his jar and the fire burning in his eyes. The tension and guilt that had been etched into her demeanor was now mixed with the white anger in her eyes.

"Y-you don't c-care. I-I'll lose everything." There was a little confidence in her voice due to her anger but the stutter remained.

Sasuke sneered at her, scorned her with his eyes. "Does _everything _mean that much to you? Are you that selfish?"

More tears leaked from Hinata's eyes as she looked away. She sounded drained of anger as she spoke. "Y-you d-don't understand. Y-you d-don't care." Silence stretched between them before she whispered, "I-I'm n-not selfish."

Sasuke growled as he ripped his eyes away from her trembling form. He rested his head on the steering wheel he continued to grip and squeezed his eyes shut, willing tears of frustration away. He couldn't let her do this. He'd never forgive her. He'd never forgive himself. He'd hate them both forever.

Hinata wrapped her arms around her stomach and held herself. She really didn't want to do this but couldn't see a way around it. As much as Sasuke had growled, sneered, and belittled her, he never gave her any other options. Her pearl eyes wandered to the plain white building that loamed beside the car and dread settled in the pit of her stomach.

Her voice trembled as much as her body. "Sasuke . . . "

Sasuke's body snapped to attention as he turned to peer into her panic-stricken eyes. She didn't have to verbalize the feeling, it dripped off her soul, but she said it anyway.

"I-I'm sc-scared."

As she burst into sobs, Sasuke felt his heart clench. Maybe this wasn't as easy for her as he thought. He reached over the armrest and pulled her form into an awkward hug. Her hands gripped his jacket as she burrowed her sobbing eyes in his chest.

"I-If I don't, h-he'll hate me. He won't t-take c-care of me." She sobbed the sentence over and over. Sasuke felt his heart break.

A tear escaped an eye as he whispered, "I'll take care of you. . . . I love you."

Hinata pulled back to stare at him. He had never said that to her before and she wasn't sure how to take it but the intensity that had his eyes burning like live coals couldn't be faked.

She still had to be sure as she sniffled, "R-Really?"

Sasuke's voice was gruff with emotion as he used his thumb to trace her trembling bottom lip. "Yes. I'll always take care of you."

A shaky smile touched Hinata's lips, "Okay. I-I want to go h-home."

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief before brushing his lips across hers. He had never said he loved her before but the time had seemed right. She needed to hear it at least once. He knew if he never said it again, Hinata would never forget hearing him say it just once. He was glad the truth of how he felt had given her the strength to overcome her fear of being alone. Just like he said he'd always take care of her. She didn't need her father for that as long as he was around. He just hoped she would remember that and never scare him like that again.

The End

If you're still confused as to what is going on, this link should be helpful:

http/ www .livejournal. com /users/ darkemptyheart/ 1407.html

just remove the spaces. have fun.


End file.
